1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of setting an option that is necessary when a function of an image forming apparatus is performed by selecting a shortcut, and an image forming apparatus to perform the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shortcut refers to an object such as an icon which is previously set so as for a user to select a specific item of a menu displayed on a user interface at a desired position on the user interface in an electronic device such as a computer, a mobile phone, or a multi-function printer.
In general, in order to select the specific item of the menu displayed on the user interface, the user selects any one of a plurality of upper-level menu items displayed on the user interface, and when a plurality of lower-level menu items included in the selected upper-level menu item are displayed on the user interface, selects a desired item from among the lower-level menu items. However, when the shortcut is set, the user may conveniently perform a desired function by selecting only once on the user interface the shortcut set to correspond to a lower-level menu item to be selected without selecting an upper-level menu item, and then selecting a desired lower-level menu item from among lower-level menu items included in the selected upper-level menu item. Also, since the shortcut is generally embodied as an icon on a main menu page or a wallpaper of the user interface, the user may conveniently and quickly access a corresponding item by previously setting a shortcut corresponding to an item which the user often visits.
Meanwhile, there are cases where an option needs to be set in order to perform a function of an item. For example, in order to transmit a file via email to people who belong to a specific group from among groups in an address list, the specific group to which the file is to be transmitted via email has to be selected first. Accordingly, when a shortcut corresponding to a function of transmitting the file via email to the people who belong to the specific group is set, the specific group to which the file is to be transmitted via email has to be selected and stored as information for the shortcut. When a shortcut is generally set, an option that is necessary to perform a function corresponding to the shortcut is also set and stored.
If an option necessary to perform a specific function is not set and only a shortcut is set to correspond to the specific function, even when the user selects the shortcut, the specific function may not be performed. If shortcuts for functions expected to be often used are preset when an image forming apparatus or the like is manufactured, user convenience may be improved. However, shortcuts for functions that require options to be set may not be preset when the image forming apparatus or the like is manufactured.